


Natural

by kiyala



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, post-Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: The development of Yuuri and Victor's relationship after the Cup of China happens slowly, then all at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Yuuri's birthday! ☆

The days following the Cup of China are spent shuffling between hotel rooms in preparation for the Rostelecom Cup, time lost to transit and shifting circadian rhythms. Yuuri is tired and Victor is indulgent, acting as a buffer between him and the rest of the world. It may not be as physically obvious as Victor's hands cupped over Yuuri's ears, but it's effective all the same; all Victor needs to do is to be there, close enough that their shoulders bump against each other with every movement, and the rest of the world fades into background noise. 

Victor is already good at that; he's been capturing Yuuri's attention long before he's ever actively tried. This sort of thing comes as naturally to him as breathing. 

They've barely had the time to address the way Victor kissed him, but Yuuri can feel the phantom warmth of Victor's lips against his own whenever he stops and thinks about it. He can shut his eyes and remember the way that Victor smiled at him, like he was the only thing that existed in the world at that moment. If Victor wants to assume that Yuuri is shutting his eyes so often due to exhaustion, he's welcome to. 

If Victor wants to kiss Yuuri again, he's welcome to do that too. 

At the very least, it's not as though Victor is pretending that it never happened. It would be impossible anyway, with their kiss witnessed by hundreds of thousands of people, sitting in the audience and watching it broadcast across the entire world. Yuuri, partially cautious and partially prepared for the worst, can't help but wonder if Victor will try anyway, but it doesn't happen. 

Instead, their relationship changes like this:

Yuuri will catch Victor watching him with a fond smile and a soft look in his eyes. It makes Yuuri feel like he's aflame, having to avert his gaze lest he burn up entirely. It's still new, but Yuuri can't imagine ever getting used to the concept of Victor watching him like this. He wants to enjoy it while he can, but it's a little too overwhelming. 

They'll touch each other more often. Somehow, they've already started without Yuuri realising. He notices it for the first time when they leave the competition together, with Victor's hand resting on his back. He has the brief thought that he should feel self-conscious about it, and he's surprised to realise that he doesn't. He's even more surprised to realise that he's already familiar with the way Victor's hand sits at the small of his back, where it's most comfortable for them both. It's ridiculous, he thinks, for them to have touched each other this much without him noticing and cataloguing every point of contact, the way he has done with every single step of Victor's skating career. Perhaps that's the difference between idolisation and reality, though. Here, Victor is real, their interactions too natural for Yuuri to stop and take notice of every single detail, every time. Everything that's happening between them is _real_ , and just thinking about it makes Yuuri's heart soar. 

The biggest change doesn't come until they've landed in Moscow, sharing a hotel room right by the venue itself. Yuuri doesn't expect it, because most of their competitors are also staying in the same hotel and after all, this is Victor's home ground. Yuuri knows that Victor's attention will be focused on him, but he doesn't expect it to happen outside the ice rink as much as it did in Beijing. 

He's proven wrong almost entirely. They check into their hotel, leaving their luggage to be brought up to their room for them. Yuuri is tired as they step into the elevator and Victor wordlessly steps closer, propping him up with a shoulder and a fond smile. Yuuri, feeling daring, rests his head on Victor's shoulder and smiles right back. 

Something in Victor's expression changes then. A good change, from what Yuuri can tell. His gaze softens and suddenly, everything feels warmer. The elevator dings when it reaches their floor and Victor guides him out, hand resting on that familiar spot in the curve of Yuuri's back. 

The moment they're inside their room, Victor gently turns Yuuri around and presses him to the door. 

"Oh," Yuuri breathes. Surprise isn't the right word for the flutter in his chest, even if he wasn't expecting this right now. He doesn't care to name the feeling, too busy focusing on the gentle touch of Victor's gloved fingers against his cheek. This feels like the next logical step between them, he thinks hazily as Victor leans into his space. 

It feels natural. 

Then, Victor's lips are against his, much softer for their second kiss. They're warm, a little wet from the way Victor was licking them in the elevator, and they feel good against Yuuri's. When Victor pulls back, Yuuri takes a breath and moves forward, pressing their lips together again. Victor makes a soft sound against Yuuri's mouth, more pleased than surprised. His gloved hand goes around to rest on the back of Yuuri's head, fingers curling into his hair as they kiss harder. 

When they part this time, neither of them move very far. Their noses brush against each other and Yuuri can feel Victor's warm breath tickle against his lips. Victor's thumb strokes along Yuuri's scalp, lips curving into a fond smile, and Yuuri pulls back enough that they can look at each other. 

The way Victor looked at him after their first kiss is nothing compared to now. It makes Yuuri feel like he's the only person in the entire universe, and he's selfishly glad that he's the only one who can see this particular expression. He wants to keep it to himself. He wants to be the only person alive who can make Victor feel like this, the only person who Victor would ever want to look at in this way. 

It's with this surge of possessiveness that Yuuri reaches for Victor, fingers threading through his silver hair and bringing their mouths together close enough that their lips brush together with every word he says. 

"This is what I meant, when I told you to look only at me," he tells Victor, his voice pitched low. From this close, he can feel Victor's full-bodied shudder. It makes him smile, tilting his head to the side and pressing a trail of kisses from the corner of Victor's mouth, all the way to his ear. "I'll give you as many reasons as you need so that you don't look away."

Victor laughs, pressing his forehead to Yuuri's shoulder. His hands come to rest on Yuuri's sides, squeezing gently. "I like seeing this side of you when you're off the ice. You were so hesitant on your way up here. I didn't think I would see you like this again until you were skating _Eros_ for the competition. I wanted to be gentle with you, in case I broke you." 

Yuuri's smile grows. "You won't break me."

"Yes," Victor hums, leaning in for another kiss, letting out a pleased hum as Yuuri licks along the seam of his lips. "I'm beginning to see that, Yuuri."

Yuuri is out of his depth, but he isn't about to let that get in his way. It doesn't matter that Victor is the more experienced one out of the two of them. The only thing that Yuuri cares about at this moment is the fact that Victor wants him. It's obvious enough in the way he's clutching at Yuuri, the way he's leaning in for more kisses. His face is turning pink and Yuuri wouldn't be surprised if his was the same, but they don't stop. 

They're still leaning against the door, everything else forgotten as they learn the taste and feel of each other's mouths, their tongues, their teeth, the way Victor's low moan vibrates its way out of his throat and into their kiss. 

"Yuuri," Victor pants, pulling away. His lips are slick with spit and he pulls his glove off, wiping them on the back of his hand. "You're always full of surprises. How am I going to beat this one?" 

With that, Yuuri feels his cheeks grow warm and the mood from before fades away. It's not such a bad thing. Victor is still smiling at him fondly, Yuuri's heart is still racing, and they've still shared more kisses than Yuuri can ever hope to count.

This warmth, this happiness, is something that Yuuri never would have known to expect, all the times he pressed his lips to the pictures of Victor on his walls. This is something that he would never get from anywhere else. It's nice to think that the reverse is true for Victor too. 

From there, they kiss more often. 

Most of the time, their kisses are brief. Victor will greet him in the morning with a kiss on the cheek, and then again after they've both showered with a kiss on the mouth. Yuuri will initiate kisses just because he can, interrupting Victor mid-sentence in the middle of idle chatter, just to watch him lose his thread of conversation. 

Other times, their kisses are deeper. Even deeper than their first time in Moscow, when they're both back in their hotel, tired in different ways from practice before the competition begins. Yuuri, his body heavy with exhaustion, wants nothing more than to lie back in his bed. He doesn't mind if Victor decides to join him. 

They start kissing while they lie on their sides, exchanging the soft, fond kisses that Yuuri has already gotten so used to in just a couple of days. Neither of them are going anywhere, and so they take their time. Yuuri tries new things, from kissing all over Victor's face, to sucking on his lower lip, just to see what kind of responses he'll get. 

It changes when Victor rolls on top of him in the middle of a kiss, knees digging into the mattress on either side of him, hands braced just by Yuuri's head. 

"Yuuri?" Victor asks, the way he does sometimes when he wants to check that Yuuri isn't getting overwhelmed. 

In response, Yuuri pulls him down into a kiss. It's easier, with Victor right on top of him. They don't have to move anywhere, and Yuuri rests his hands on Victor's back, keeping him right where he is. They kiss deeper, until their breaths are coming out as short pants, until they're both too worked up to stay still, squirming against each other until Yuuri pulls back with a sharp gasp, tilting his head back to rest it against the mattress. 

He's hard, but more importantly, _Victor_ is hard, pressing up against Yuuri's thigh. He's torn between shifting and staying completely frozen, and Victor chuckles, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's neck. 

"Do you need space?" 

Yuuri takes his time before he answers. He knows that if he says yes, Victor will move away, but that doesn't necessarily mean that he'll never have this chance again.

Still, it means that Yuuri will have to _wait_ for a next time. He isn't sure that he's willing to do that. 

With a deep breath, he wraps his arms around Victor's shoulders and keeps him right where he is. "I don't want you to move."

Victor smiles, pressing another kiss to Yuuri's neck. "At all? Or can I at least…"

" _Victor_ ," Yuuri huffs out, laughing around the name as he feels Victor's hand slide up beneath his shirt. 

"I can stop," Victor reminds him gently, pulling Yuuri's shirt up even further. "Just say the word."

"Don't," Yuuri breathes, arching off the bed and against Victor's body to let his shirt slide up easier. 

Victor moves instinctively, his hand settling against the curve of Yuuri's back. They're almost close enough to kiss and Victor closes the gap, gently letting Yuuri back down against the bed. The sheets feel cool against Yuuri's back, but it's a pleasant feeling, contrasted with the warmth of Victor against him. Yuuri, not wanting to be left behind, tugs at Victor's shirt in return, stroking his hand across the soft skin underneath.

It's difficult to navigate undressing when neither of them want to pull apart for long enough to actually get their clothes off. With a mix of frustration and amusement, Yuuri rolls them over, sitting up and taking his shirt off before doing the same with Victor's. 

"Up," he says, getting to his feet and taking Victor's hand, tugging on it. 

"You're so demanding," Victor murmurs, sounding thrilled. He steps out of his pants, then his underwear, and Yuuri can feel his ears burning. 

They've been naked together before, but being in an onsen together is worlds away from this. Yuuri has spent more time taking in the sight of Victor's body than he's willing to admit, but this time he lets himself stare openly. He starts at Victor's shoulders and makes his way down. Victor allows it, standing there with a small smile tugging at his lips. Yuuri swallows hard at the sight of Victor's cock, hanging heavy, and flushed between his legs, reaching for it without thought before he stops himself. 

Victor chuckles, soft, and fond. "Don't be shy."

Yuuri wraps his fingers around it, stroking gently, his gaze flicking up to Victor's face to see his reaction. 

He isn't prepared for the way Victor's eyes flutter shut, or the way he lets out a soft sigh. He's responsive to every stroke, biting his lip until Yuuri worries that he'll make it bleed.

"You're beautiful," Yuuri breathes without thought, and he'd be embarrassed for letting the words slip if not for the way it makes Victor's eyes open, dark with desire. 

"You are," Victor replies, resting one hand on Yuuri's hip and using the other to stroke him slowly. "You have no idea, Yuuri."

Yuuri whimpers, his knees going weak. Victor steadies him, guiding him to sit on the edge of the bed, then kneels in front of him. 

"Victor—?" Yuuri asks, his question trailing off as Victor leans forward, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's thigh, gently pushing his knees further apart. "…Oh." 

He can't breathe. He doesn't know what to do with his hands as Victor kisses along his inner thigh. He wants to rest them in Victor's hair, but doesn't want to be too demanding. He settles for bracing them either side of him on the bed, spreading his knees further so that Victor can settle between them. 

Victor smiles up at Yuuri, then mouths at his balls. Yuuri cries out so loudly that he has to clamp a hand over his mouth. He can tell that Victor is chuckling, but it doesn't feel mocking. There's nothing but adoration in Victor's eyes as he looks up again, holding Yuuri's gaze while kissing the head of his cock. Yuuri swears under his breath, biting his lip just as hard as Victor must have been before. 

The next time Victor does it, Yuuri is ready for him. It doesn't catch him by surprise. He manages to keep himself from crying out.

Until Victor opens his mouth, swallowing Yuuri down bit by bit. Yuuri has both hands covering his mouth, but even that isn't enough to muffle the noises he's making. He's shaking, already so embarrassingly close just from the very concept of having Victor on his knees, sucking him off like there's nothing in the world that he wants to do more. 

"Vi-Victor," Yuuri stammers out, still muffled by his hands, but it does the job. Victor pulls away, replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking Yuuri firmly. 

He comes hard, in thick ropes of come that spatter across his belly. He's still trembling, but Victor pushes him down to lie back, joining him on the bed beside him.

"Your turn," Yuuri says, once his head has stopped spinning. "I want to make you feel that good." 

"Give me your hand," Victor murmurs, reaching over for it.

"No." Yuuri sits up, licking his lips. "I want to make you feel just as good as you did for me. I want to try this." 

Victor smiles at him, propping himself up on his elbows and spreading his knees. "Well, you've always been a quick study, haven't you?"

Yuuri grins, settling in front of Victor. "Especially when I'm learning from you."


End file.
